Regarding Love Stories
by Darkened Angel Feathers
Summary: How Castiel Novak turned Dean Winchester's life on its side in five days. Dean/Cas High School AU
1. Day 1

Day 1

Dean Winchester has never been the type to be well-liked or popular. Perhaps it's the attitude, or the way his face sits when he isn't thinking of anything in particular. Maybe it's the way no one knows much about his life and even when he gets in trouble no one ever sees his father or mother there; they have only ever seen his genius brother. They whisper things about how there is no way they could even be related, not Sam and Dean. They're far too different, Dean's far too stupid to be related to Sam.

Dean doesn't mind; this way there's no one there to tell him what to do or what not to do. (except that guidance counselor) He likes his life that way, where no one can be disappointed in him for not going to college, for working at Bobby's garage for the rest of his life. He knows that he has no choice, that Sam's the smart one, and he needs to save their college money for the kid. It's always been his place though, so he doesn't mind, really. He knows that college isn't a place that would take him anyway.

Regardless, the guidance counselor hasn't gotten the memo, and insisted upon putting Dean into the AP English course for seniors. Dean feels very out of place there among the smart kids, feels like they don't want him there, although he grasps the material quite easily. It's his reputation that precedes him, makes them not want anything to do with him. So when it comes time to partner up for a week-long project, Dean is left without anyone to pair up with. Strangely enough, the other person without a partner is Castiel Novak.

Castiel Novak is a golden boy, he is loved by all in the school, and he doesn't even realize it. The boy is smart, good looking (ridiculously so), and the kindest person you've ever met. Dean's sure he must have had people crawling all over him in hopes for a partnership for the week; not only would they get a good grade, they'd get a status boost. But here he is, standing awkwardly as the teacher pairs them up and tells them that since they are the last ones, they'll be working together. Deans swears he sees Castiel blush, but when he looks again and he doesn't see it, he assumes he was only seeing things.

Dean Winchester has never talked to Castiel in person. He has, however, admired him from afar. It's not a crush, because he doesn't really know Castiel, but he knows that it could be, and that has the potential to be very dangerous for him here. Regardless, they sit next to each other as the teacher explains the assignment, which is just writing a short story. They pull a story type out of a hat; the teach explains that they aren't genres, just repeating themes in literature. Dean looks down at the small slip of paper in his hand, so unassuming and unfolds it: _Love._

"Well," Castiel says later; they're sitting on his living room floor. No one else is home, it seem, "they always say that writing about something you know is easier."

"I've never been in love, unless love is a one night stand. I've not been in a relationship before." Dean says, looking at Cas.

"I'm worse off than you, then."

"Wait." Dean says, "You're a virgin? _You?_But, man, look at you. Girls throw themselves at you, I'm sure."

"I'm not really...interested in them." Castiel says delicately, blushing and looking away.

"Hey, dude," Dean says, clapping him on the back, "Trust me, guys find you attractive, too. And if you're looking to lose that V-card, then I know just the place to go."

Castiel looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed in question.

"I'm bisexual," Dean says, grinning, "I don't tell people because they'll try to kick my ass, but I am. Not all of those one night stands were girls."

"I think I may know where to begin, then. We are both male, and therefore, both of us are more able to write from the point of view, and the only love both of us will be able to relate to is," Castiel blushes and looks down again, "um...gay..love."

"Do you want us to get our asses kicked? The teacher might even fail us for that kind of thing!"

"Then so be it, we can make a point out of it."

"Cas, dude, you're crazy." Dean stops to ponder this, "Is it okay if I call you Cas?"

"I do not mind," Cas says as if no one has tried to give him a nickname before.

They talk about the bare bones of the story some more; it is placed in Texas so that the characters can deal with the homophobia of the region. This is something else they know well. Then they just being talking, and Dea finds himself liking Cas a little too much. He tries to stop it, tells himself that he's not good enough for Cas, tells himself that he was not made for relationships. He tells himself that he will ruin Cas if he tries to make a move, that Castiel would never want him anyway. Yet, despite all of this, when he leaves, his head is swimming with Castiel Novak.


	2. Day 2

A/N: Sorry this took a few days, I was at Ohayocon this past weekend and it was just a busy couple of days. I did, however have this already written up, as well as Day 3, I just needed to type it up.

Day 2

Dean feels strangely (or not so strangely, something inside of him says) as her heads down the hall to English. His heart has been pounding all morning, he's not sure whether it's because he's going to see Cas or because he's nervous Cas might have said something. If Dean thought about it, no one would believe him if he said that Cas is gay, but everyone would hardly need a word from Cas before jumping on Dean. Any reason to attack him, he supposes. However, no one seems to be hurling slurs his way yet, so perhaps he is safe. It's the kind of news that spreads, and fast.

With one last nervous glance over his shoulder, he's walking into the classroom. Rhonda Hurley is glaring at him from across the room. He suspects it's because Cas is his partner; she's really become a groupie these days. Before however, they may have met at a seedy joint and gathered a quite a bit of dirt about one another. He has enough on her to know she won't mention the panties. Dean crosses the room anyway, ignoring the heat of her eyes.

"Hey, Cas." He says, sliding into the seat next to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean." Cas says, turning his head and looking deep into Dean's eyes. Or at least, that's what it seems like. Cas has a tendency to do that-stare, that is. Dean figures it's something he does, although he's never really seen it from the outside. The fact is, though, when Cas stares at him like that, like he's looking into his soul and what he sees is beautiful, it makes Dean smile a little. Only a little, but it makes him happier than he would like to admit. He drops his eyes down to Cas' lips briefly before panicking that Cas would notice and meeting his eyes again.

"Are we going to start on this thing?" He says to distract himself from Cas' blue eyes.

"Yes, of course," Cas clears his throat, "I have an outline here."

Dean reads it over without actually understanding any of it; his mind is wandering to all places Castiel Novak. He's sure it takes him so long to read through it that Cas thinks he's stupid. But he can't help that behind his eyes his brain is fixating on dark hair and blue eyes and that _jawline. _On that jawline, those lips, saying in his deep, gravelly voice, "Dean. Dean."

"Dean." Cas says, and his is snapped out of his thoughts finds that he's just staring at the paper. He wants to put his head in his hands and sigh. He cannot remember the last time he was taken so quickly, but he knows it is for nothing. Cas is smart and loved that headed for a great future. All Dean's good for is hired help-minimum wage, nothing more-and a maybe a lay.

So he knows Cas can never like him back.

"Dean?" Cas is saying, "Can we work at your house this time? My brother Gabriel is using the house tonight for some reason that I didn't want to ask about." And Dean doesn't show it on the outside, but on the inside, he's freaking out. He manages to choke out a, "You have a brother?" and immediately regrets the response.

"Yes. He is older than me and out of school. I have three other brothers and a sister as well." Cas replies, looking slightly confused.

"Oh, it's just me and my brother Sam. My dad sometimes, too." Dean replies, trying not to go there, but finding it on the end of his tongue.

"We have a large family. Our father is gone, though. Michael takes care of us, although everyone else has left the house by now. We don't know where our father went." Cas says, matter of factly, as if he calmly shares this information with everyone.

Dean is thinking of his "house", that motel that they live in. They pay by the month, John sends them money from wherever he is, and the boys don't ask where he got it from. They don't even ask why they can't just get a real place to live, because they know that their father likes to be able to run away at a moment's notice. But what he's running from neither of them knows.

"You might not want to go to my place," Dean says, "You won't like it there. It's not like your house, it's not as nice."

"Dean," Cas says, placing his hand on the other boy's right shoulder, "I will not judge you."

"Yeah, you say that now," Dean says, slumping in his seat as he reluctantly lets the next sentence out, "But, sure, fine. I'll drive us there after school." But he can't help but hope a little that Castiel was true in what he said, and will not think any less of Dean for his circumstances.

So by the end of the day, they're in the Impala, on their way to Dean's home, if that's what he can call it. He's glad his dad stopped moving them around with him, because it gave Sammy the chance to make some friends.

Dean forces himself not to look at Cas' face when he pulls into the parking lot of the motel. The sign actually reads,ST R OT L: PAY M NT LY and the place is not in the best shape. But there's a laundromat down the street where they can wash their clothes and it has an oven that works sometimes. Even though the very walls seem to exude a faint odor, Dean usually doesn't notice. Now that he's tugging Cas along with him, he can't help but notice that and things that he hadn't seen before.

"Home sweet home," Dean says, leading Cas over to room 13. "Sam's staying at a friend's place tonight. I can't say I blame him."

"Dean," Cas begins, but Dean cuts him off.

"You said you wouldn't judge me. I'd also like it if you didn't pity me." He can't even meet Cas' eyes for fear that he'll see the fear and the wetness in his eyes. Cas will never know how jealous he is that the other boy gets a home and a family to live in it with. He wants that, he wants it so bad, and all the other students at school take it for granted. They don't know what it's like to live like this. "Our dad's away a lot. Sends money every month for this place a little bit of food. I have to work at Bobby's down the road to get the rest of it, and to make sure Sam doesn't look like he's living in a...well, like he's living here." And suddenly Dean's self conscious of his beaten shoes and old, cracked leather jacket. But Cas doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, Dean."

"Can we just work on the project now, please?"


End file.
